ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Divided We Stand
Divided We Stand is the forty-first episode of Ben 10. Original Airdate July 19, 2007 Plot On a trip at the beach, Ben discovers a new alien form, named "Ditto". Ben discovers Ditto's power, the ability is he can make his own clones, and Ditto can multiply himself anytime. Ben was playing a bit with the Ditto form, when a giant mutated seagull from Dr. Animo appears. It tries to snatch Ben and it succesfully snatches one Ditto and takes him to a sunken ship. Dr. Animo tells Ben's clone that he wants to have the Omnitrix aliens DNA so that he can copy it to his mutated animals. The others realize too late that Animo has kidnapped a fourth Ben clone the five(three Ben's plus Max and Gwen) Hijack a ship to mount a rescue, They also discover that the they turned back into 3 Bens, the first was a Slacker who lays around lazy, the second was a "romeo" falling for Kai after the events of the previous episode, and the third was Stubborn and Obnoxious. Meanwhile at Animo's base, a abandoned ship wreaked oil tanker, Animo states that he plans to combine Ben's alien DNA with his own mutants to "lead earth into a glorious new phase of evolution" and begins by extracting samples from the Clone. Meanwhile on the ship several weaknesses are discovered involving the clones, if one feels pain they all feel the same pain, plus they seem incapable of working together. Back at Animo's base, Animo deduces what the clone is capable of as well as finding out that inside Ben's DNA is the DNA of his entire arsenol of aliens. The fourth Ben escapes by provoking one of Animo's mutants, the Sea gull, into breaking his cell. The Bens unite to fend off Animo's mutant squid as Stinkfly, XLR8, Upchuck, and Wildmutt, with Romeo Ben malfunctioning over the tanker. The Bens discover to his horror that not only has Animo gained full access to Ben's arsenol but has combined Stinkfly and Ditto DNA to create a army of self replicating Stinkfly monsters, Animo decides to destroy the nearby town as a show of force. The Bens realize that if they kill one of the clones they'll kill them all and they transform back to Ditto to attack Animo crashing one of the clones into a speed boat and killing them all at once. Animo is handed over to the authorities and Max states that he cleaned out Animo's files so if Animo does break out again he'll be back to square one. Major Events *Ben first transforms into Ditto. *Dr. Animo wants revenge on Ben and uses Ditto's DNA to get revenge. Omnitrix alien debuts *Ditto Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Dr. Animo Aliens used *Ripjaws *Ditto (3x)(1st Transformation, selected alien was Stinkfly) *Stinkfly (used by Slacker Ben) *XLR8 (used by Romeo Ben) *Upchuck (used by Obnoxious Ben, selected alien was Fourarms) *Wildmutt (used by Whiny Ben) Spells *Zephyrus Expectorium Perpetua: creates a sustain whirlwind in air to propel the caster in air or acts as a makeshift shield(used by Gwen) Literally means sustained outburst of wind. (Zephyrus being god of Western winds) Category:Episodes